Ren's maid
by RikaNonoka
Summary: Happens at the Tatsunagi Beach resort, Ren and Asaka had a cardfight when Aichi and the others left for the next stage of the VF circuit. What if at that time Ren made a little wager. Oneshot.


Asaka Narumi gritted her teeth together; staring at the handsome young man before her. Ren Suzugamori. Both teens were at the beach resort having an interesting Cardfight. Taking a glance at her damage zone, she was at 5 damage while he was only at 3. _"Great. Just great."_ She thought. "Your turn." Ren's husky voice broke through her thoughts. "R-right!"

"Stand and draw. When the silver thorn whip is unleashed, even dragons kneel down before her! I ride Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier! Activating Luquier's limit break. I counter blast 3 and call a grade 0, grade 1, grade 2 and a grade3 vanguard to my opening rear circles." With that said, she took 4 cards from the soul of the card onto the opening rear circles. "Luquier gains an extra 3000 power for every unit that comes out from her soul. Then I call jumping Glenn."

Ren merely stared at the cards on the table. "Boosted by Girl who crossed the gap, Barking Cerberus attacks Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer."

"No guard. Damage trigger….no trigger"

"Girl who crossed the gap's counterblast. Moving her into the soul and calling out Purple Trapezist in her place. Then her skill is activated. I choose a unit from one of my rear guard circle; place it into the soul and call another one back out." Asaka placed Barking Cerberus into Luquier's soul and called it back out again. "Boosted by midnight bunny, Midnight invader take out Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer! Invader's skill, he gains 2000 power if I have a pale moon vanguard. "

"I'll guard with Flame of Victory and Falcon Knight of the Azure." Asaka growled lightly. "Finally, boosted by Jumping Glenn, Luquier attacks. Jumping Glenn's skill, she gains 3000 power if I have a pale moon vanguard, it's a 10000 power boost. Luquier attacks Vortimer with 32000 power. "

"By discarding a card from my hand," Ren said as he placed a Grade 3 into the drop zone "Halo Shield, Mark nullifies that attack." And that's when she snapped. "Checking the twin drive. First, nothing and then the second…Critical trigger! Giving all effects to Barking Cerberus. Boosted by Purple Trapezist, Barking Cerberus take him down!" she exclaimed, ready to see Ren's face of shock.

"I think I'll guard that with another Flame of Victory and intercept with Flash Edge Valkyrie."

"I end my turn." She sighed out. _"I'm dead this turn"_

Ren looked at his damage zone, which contain 4 cards. "Stand and draw." He said while drawing a card

"Final Turn!" he declared causing her to let out a small gasp. "

"I summon the golden dragon, rising from the darkness cause chaos around the world! I ride the vanguard Conviction Dragon, Chromejailer Dragon. By flipping two cards in my damage zone, I activate its limit break and retire two of my rear guards. He gains 10000 power and plus 1 critical. Then I call, Gigantech destroyer, Player of the Holy Bow, Vivien and two Sleygal daggers. Boosted by Sleygal dagger, Vivien attacks Barking Cerberus."

"No guard." Her hands trembled as she placed Barking Cerberus into the drop zone.

"And now…..I attack Luquier with Gigantech destroyer, his skill gives him 2000 power if I have a Gold Paladin vanguard boosted by Sleygal dagger."

"I guard with Poison Juggler and Sky High Walker." She said placing two cards on the guard circle

"Last but not least with a boost from Blade Feather Valkyrie, Chromejailer Dragon attacks Luquier!"

Asaka looked at the cards in her hand, two grade 2's and one grade 3. _"This isn't good."_ She thought gritting her teeth once more. _"I can only hope for a heal trigger."_

"I don't guard….."

"Checking the twin drive, the first (none) and the second…..heal trigger, giving the power boost to Chromejailer and heal one point of damage."

"Damage trigger….." Asaka said fingers trembling over the top card of her deck. Then she turned it over, revealing Dancing Princess of the Night Sky. "I lost…"

Ren smiled at her for a moment before his expression turned serious. "You do know what it means right?" he asked, staring at the pale moon user. "Yes….I have to be your maid for a week…." "Two weeks Asaka, it's two weeks."

"Fine! Two weeks," she replied, pouting. "Let me guess, I have to call you…..m-master?" she asked before blushing pink. Ren raised an eyebrow, "You know, I hadn't thought about that….but yeah, call me master. Thanks for giving me the idea." He replied smiling at the pink faced girl. _"I shouldn't have brought it up" _she thought mentally slapping herself.

"What are you first orders, master?" she asked. Ren stared at her before his lips curved into a smirk, "Your first order is…..to kiss me." Blood rushed up towards her face, turning it crimson. He chuckled at her reaction before standing up and walking towards her. "Come on Asaka, I know you want to do it." He said as he leaned down, closer to her lips. She didn't budge when he cupped her cheeks in his hand and captured her lips with his. She let out a squeak as she felt his tongue slip inside her mouth, toying with hers. Asaka did not want this kiss to end._ "I think being Ren's maid for two weeks isn't that bad after all." _She thought as she encircled her arms around his neck.

The End


End file.
